Lightning's Secret
by Altairis vogue
Summary: What happens when Mira uses a certain duo to find out the secrets of the guild with one being highly unexpected chaos of course. When Mira hears nothing of a good romance occuring she stumbles upon some things which could bring a whole lot of fun her, not caring about the expense of peoples sanity that this will bring.


**Well hello...been sometime since a posted a story, well it seems I went back to this one when I should've been posting something different. That was the plan, but it seems that 'the long journey' is going to need more time, due to the amount of times I've changed it up. Oh well, if you haven't yet checked I've posted up some newer ideas. Go check em out :D...if you like one and want to use it go ahead*just let me know* Hopefully this story will go smoothly**

* * *

Mirajane Strauss. The demon matchmaker of Fairy tail, often cheery but not today. Why you ask? Nothing ..nothing that has piqued the interest of her matchmaker skills; that's why. Yes it seems that multiple months after the Tartaros event not everyone is in a romantic mood. With an irritated sigh she continues her daily duties, though her odd mood wasn't missed by Lucy. Ah yes Lucy…the amount of times Mira had tried to match her up with someone; whether it be on a date or some form of recreation, the time always ends in a disaster, Lucy usually telling Mira that her date somehow got scared or was oddly electrocuted. But the weather was fine, wasn't it? Of course the Gray and Natsu 'boats' have well long gone, both of those dolts haven't really got a single clue on the concept of love when both of them have 2 females already gunning for them, the sweet and innocent white haired Strauss Lisanna and the Water psycho…I mean Juvia of the 7 seas.

"Mira, something wrong?" Of course that came from the concerned blonde, no one likes a sulky mood Mira. "Nop"….."LUSHEEEE" Oh? Ah that sound…the sound of Happy the exceed now what could it be that made him come crashing through the guild doors and stopping Mira who right now seemed well even more irritated, she wanted to at least talk to someone. "Yes happy" Lucy replied, not entirely sure what this was about. Though something in her mind screamed Natsu was the cause of this.

"Natsu won't give me any fishes" The blue fuzzball wailed in to Lucy's chest, though no one could hear the growl coming from somewhere in the distance as this happened. "Really…ugh fine, hurry I'll buy you some. But after this don't ask me" sighing Lucy knew that this would be the only way to appease the cat with wings, not really caring at how much she will have to spend. So the two set off to the market to buy some fish, not bothering to notice that Lucy had forgotten something.

* * *

"Miraaaaaa, moreeeeeeeeeee" Oh dear it seems Cana now wants more beer..yup the drunken queen of cards likes her alcoholic beverges in the dozen of course; A dozen of barrels. "Coming, though really haven't you had enough"

"Nope…waaaiiit aren't those Lu*hic*cy's key*hic*s" Pointing to a rather shiny set of keys lying by the now vacant stool which previously was used by the toosh of the now fish hunting blonde and blue fuzzball. Yup those were her keys, of course she had keys. Thinking back she could remember what a number of her spirits could do. One could control sand, another was able to create wool. Then remembered one of her spirits could copy people…it then clicked. Lucy's spirits could be the aid of some entrainment for her, oh was she going to have some fun with these. "Aren't youuuuw going to wetuuuurrnnnn them?" The now nearly sodden drunk gurgles out. "Of course" the Barmaid replies, not showing the oh so growing malevolence growing within her. "I'll return them after my shift is over" Quickly retreating to her backroom to store her new found toys, Lucy wouldn't mind would she. It was only going to be for a day or 5.

Oh lets not forget about the 2 blue eyes glaring at the ever dissapearing keys, he knew something was going to happen soon, only time will tell how much damage this will cause.

"Well shit" said those two blue storm balls, which now are becoming rather agitated.


End file.
